Vampire Seduction
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: FINALLY! IT WORKS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! A NEW and diffrent chapter 3! At least I finally got it! poor child... oh well ^^;; i'm cruel... kind of.
1. Chapter 1 Vampire's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVII characters, items, materia, places, etc, they belong to square soft, but I do own Crisis, Tranquilities, my brother owns Michael, and my friend owns Xellis. I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters or brother and friend's original characters; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vampire's Desire  
  
In the so called peaceful Nibelheim, the fog curled so close to the ground and so thick you could barely see in front of you. That didn't matter to the creatures of the night; it was a perfect time to grab any tasty morsel that happens to wonder out at night. Sometimes they would get a pet cat or dog or if they were lucky a nice juicy chocobo... they would rarely get a human for they know that the vampire of that town takes the human, but if he was kind enough, he'd let them have the human.  
  
The young girl tried to scream, but the black haired vampire pressed his lips to hers to muffle them. She tried to push him off her, only succeeding in making him tighten his grip on her wrists. The girl bit the vampire's lips and he only chuckled and licked his blood off his lips. The vampire released his grip on one of her wrist, held her chin in a tight grip, and stared into her eyes.  
  
The young girl went limp and her eyes clouded. The vampire grinned, exposing a fang; he turned her head to the side, moved some of her hair out of the way, and stared down at her neck with hungry blood red eyes. He lowered his head to her neck and bit. The girl flinched a bit, but was still again. He drank her sweet blood, her life, her essence, until there wasn't a drop left.  
  
He removed his mouth from her neck and licked his lips, taking in every last drop of blood. He snapped her neck and let her body fall to the ground and felt the monsters restlessness and hunger to feed off the now dead body. "Feed." He told them and turned around with his red cape whipping about him and the monster ran towards the body to feed.  
  
Later before dawn, the vampire knelt upon a roof watched the restless creatures and the now awake villagers inside their house waiting for the morning sun to come up and scared of the night walkers. A creature jumped onto the roof and took form as a beautiful red haired woman. "My lord, the sun will soon be coming up... may I suggest that we go in now and for you to sleep?" she said with her ears twitching for sound "Not yet." "But my lord, I am worried that you might be caught off-guard or the sun light might strike you if you don't hurry in." she replied nervously.  
  
He smiled and felt her tension. He used his spiritual phantom powers to relax her. The phantom hands massage her shoulders while she purred, her eyes started to flutter. "You are way to tense Tranquil. Relax. Nothing will happen. Remember when this town asked for some vampire hunters to come and slay me?" he asked her still smiling "Yes... you killed them all... ripped them to pieces... and fed them to the monsters..." she purred "Yes, this town should know better than to get rid of me, I rule them, they are my cattle, my food, the monsters meat." He said "Yes, my lord." "But my one desire is for something more... I grow bored with these people. Those hunters were quite a challenge, yes, but still far weak for my taste. I want a real challenge... and maybe a bride of my own... yes a bride of my own. Vampire or human doesn't matter to me, as long as she or he appreciates me for what I am." He said. "What about the ones you turned?" "They are pathetic. They crave power and something more from me and I won't give it to them. The only reason I turned them is because they begged me not to kill them or to turn them into a vampire, those who scream and put up a fight pay for their lives." He sneered.  
  
"You are my only loyal servant and you would do anything for me..." the phantom hands tighten their grips on Tranquillitatis' shoulders. She yelped in pain "Right?" "Of course my lord. You saved me from those evil hunters and I swore my loyalty to you ever since. And I'll sacrifice my own life to protect you. " She told him and he turned to her smiling "Good."  
  
The first warning of dawn approaching began to appear and the phantoms released their hold on Tranquillitatis. The vampire got up and turned to her "Come. It is time I go in, for dawn is coming and I must escape to my coffin." "Yes, my lord." Tranquillitatis replied and they left for the mansion in the middle of the town.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Now Hiring Psychos

Chaos-sama is not happy...  
  
What ever for Chaos-sama?   
  
Yeah! What's wrong boss? -  
  
Two of my friends are moving... T.T I'll miss them!  
  
You still have us! -  
  
Oh gods...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now Hiring Psychos  
  
Cloud hated being motion sick, he hated long rides from his hometown to Midgar, he hated the train ride, and he hated the guy sleeping next to him. He would be so glad once he gets off the bus and tried to get his special ability to good uses.  
  
The bus stopped in front of the ShinRa Headquarters. He stared up at nervously not sure if he was going to be sick or it was the aftereffects of the bus ride. He took a deep breath and what felt like his feet were made out of weights he manages to walk towards the building. Only to stop to stare at a girl climbing up the building with suction cups in her hands "I can see up her skirt..." he said to no one and continued on.  
  
He found himself in the lobby again nervous and lost. He looked around and what would look like an odd dog walked by him. He stared after it and it looked back at him. The dog-thing walked towards him and changed into a young man "May I help you?" he asked scaring Cloud. "Wha- who- huh?" Cloud asked dumbfounded "I am a were animal, with the ability to turned into my original form, beast form, and human form. My name is Nanaki, but around here people call me Red XIII or Red." Red XIII explained. Cloud nodded stupidly "Are you lost?" Red asked tilting his a bit.  
  
That snapped Cloud out of his mind "Uh yeah. I was wondering if I could find work here. I heard rumors that the president was looking for people with special gifts and would pay a shit load of cash." Cloud said and Red nodded "Yes. It's true. But be warned the people here are crazy and the president is telekinetic... so don't think of trying to attack him." "Uh... thanks... I guess." "Take that elevator to the top floor to Rufus' office."  
  
An hour later Cloud sighed as he finished his application and sat quietly until Rufus was finished. It didn't take long when a blonde lady in a skimpy dress and her hair flying about her head stormed out of his office "Why won't you admit you love me!" she shrieked "Because I don't!" another voice exclaimed "You do too!" "Don't come into my office unless you have business or I send for you!" she stormed out and Cloud watched her go. "The president will see you now." Cloud slowly walked into the office.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Strife. Don't be surprise, I'm telekinetic." Rufus told him, Cloud sat in one of the chairs. "Let's see your application." Rufus held out his hand and Cloud handed him the application. As Rufus read it, Cloud nervously "So you're a necromancer...?" Rufus asked putting the paper down on his desk "Yes." Cloud answered "How much experience have you gotten?" "Oh. A lot!" Cloud exclaimed "Who taught you?" "An Ancient did..." "What happen to him?" "I accidentally killed him..." Cloud said softly.  
  
Rufus stared at Cloud "You... accidentally killed your master...?" he asked "Yeah... he was raising a green dragon zombie and I asked for a Mountain Dew® and the zombie ate him." Cloud explained. Rufus sighed and pushed a button "Get me the necromancer... the only one here..." he said.  
  
It didn't take long until a young green haired woman in her twenties barged in. Cloud stared at her, she wore a white coat with silver lining, gloves, and a spiked gauntlet on her left hand, and a black ribbon around her neck with a red materia attached to it, a grey tank top, it was hard to tell, blue jeans, a belt with two chains attached to it, black boots, and blue tinted sunglasses. And Cloud never saw anyone with grey eyes and someone with red markings under both her eyes looking like blood and tattoos. He blinked when he noted two odd spirits hovering around her.  
  
"What the hell do you want Rufus?!" she demanded "I was in the middle of a voodoo ritual!" "Cloud meet Crisis Cherubium." Rufus introduced "She's necromancer and a voodoo priestess." "Hi." Crisis greeted and turned her attention back to Rufus. "What the hell do you want me for?!" she asked again "Cloud is a necromancer..." she stared at him and turned back to Rufus "So?" "I've decided to let him train under you... in other words, you're going to be his senior, his mentor, his master."  
  
Crisis and Cloud eyes widen - The boss is gonna have some kind of apprentice?! - Cloud turned his attention to the voice. "You HAVE better BE kidding me!" she exclaimed slamming her fist on Rufus' desk "Well, since you're a necromancer and he is one as well and he doesn't have a master. Why not?" "What happened to his LAST master?!" "He accidentally killed him..." Rufus answered. Her eyes widen Oh dear... Cloud heard someone say and a whistle - Man, the boss is stuck with a crazy necromancer in training?! -  
  
Crisis growled and turned to Cloud "What's your name again?" she asked him "Uh, Cloud, Cloud Strife." He answered "Cloud... hmmm... I think I'll call you Cloud-boy. How much experience do you have?" "Uh... a lot." She grabbed him by the shoulder "I'll be making you do 50,000 push-ups by night time." She told him - Hell yeah! The boss is a tough bitch!! - "Shut up Blaed." She said to no one particular. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I CHANGED MY MIND!!" Cloud wailed as she dragged him out of the office "Too bad." Rufus said waving a piece of paper "You signed a contract in... blood..." Cloud screamed more.  
  
Rufus sighed "I have to wonder if I made a good decision..." he sighed again "It couldn't get any worst..." he said himself and the huge window exploded inward "Obviously it can..." he muttered to himself with a sweatdrop and a headache coming along. The next thing the red head knew, there was a noise that made window behind the desk he was sitting at tremor. He turned around to look at what made the thick window shake so violently & saw a girl with suction cups attached to her shoes running around on the glass. He thought it was his imagination for a moment & blinked slowly, trying to clear the image from his mind. Not only was she running around, not hindered at all by the strong suctioning force of the suction cups, but she was wearing a skirt as well. He got a nice long look at her underwear. Finally the young woman looked through the window, even though she should not have been able to with the mirror coating on the outside of the pane, & her blood red eyes stared straight into his green ones. She took out one of the two long knives that were sheathed & hooked to her belt & slashed at the glass barrier in a complete circular motion. She put the knife away & then bent so her hands were on the glass outside the circumference of the circle she had put. She pulled her feet completely away from the glass, the cups popping as they came loose of the surface, & then, using her hands which had somehow glued themselves to the glass as leverage, she swung her feet back up, the soles of her shoes hitting square in the center of the circle. The section of glass was shoved out of its normal place & into the office, landing on Rufus. The girl's hands detached themselves from the glass & she used her momentum to flip over Rufus, the circular section of the window, & onto his desk. "MWAHAHAHA!!! I have come for the bunny! Hand over Stuart & no one else gets hurt!" She said, swiveling at the hips to look back at Rufus. He was being crushed by the five inch think circle with a diameter of five feet. The girl grinned sheepishly. Playing with a section of her black bangs, she hopped off the desk & one handedly placed the errant glass back in its proper place. "NOW, can I have the fucking bunny, please?!" She asked. Rufus gulped as he felt the cold metal of one of her knives at his throat. Somehow she had taken it out so quickly he hadn't even noticed. "Who the hell are you?!" She sighed & put her knife away. Smoothing back her black hair she checked that it was still in its bun, except for the bangs that framed her face all the way to her chin. She smoothed out her Japanese style clothing which looked to be a sort of black tube topped kimono, with a silver dragon pattern on it & the black obi, the sleeves detached from the dress part, & the skirt part ending five inches above her knees. From where the kimono ended a pair of stalking of the same color scheme & pattern as the kimono went all the way down into her white socks that had the big toe separated from the other four. She was wearing traditional black laquored Japanese sandals that were more that looked like platform flip flops. "I am the Kage Tenshi, the Angel of Darkness that feeds on suffering & despair! I am Satan. I am EVIL ITSELF! NOW HAND OVER THE CUTE LITTLE BUNNY & I WON'T MAKE YOU UNHAPPY!!!" She screamed. "So your name is Kage Tenshi?" "NO! It's Xellis Angelos. But I'm still the Kage Tenshi, it's my job title. I am the ruler of the night & all those who avoid the daylight. Just call me Xellis-chama." "Okay, Xellis-chama. Hey, you're one of the people we sent letters to! Oh yeah, what the fuck is this bunny you're talking about?" Xellis groaned. "You better listen up, I don't feel like repeating this gay story more than once. Okay, it all started with my friends, Lacy & Stuart. They are really, really open with their love for one another, as in: THEY FUCK IN PUBLIC PLACES! Well, someone didn't appreciate the show & turned them both into bunnies, since they fuck like bunnies. Meaning a they do it often. Then this wacked out bitch teleported them to two different places; now I gotta go & find the two of them & bring them back together to make them both people again. So I found Lacy in a Dunkin' Doughnuts. Now, I got it on good authority that Stuart is here, my home world, & I hear that all creatures abnormal to this world are very interesting to Hojo who works here. I figure my chances of finding Stuart would be highest if I went to him, beat the shit out of him & make him tell me where the little bastard is. So, red, you gonna make me hurt you or will you help me get what I want so I can get the hell away from here without opening another gate to hell here?" Xellis's hands twitched meaningfully on the handles of her knives. "Well, Hojo hasn't brought any new specimens here in a month. I'm sorry but he also died a week back. So, your bunny isn't here. What is a bunny, anyway?" He asked, standing up with Xel's help. She pulled out a small furry creature that fit into the cup she made with both her hands. It was black all over with blue eyes. "This is a bunny. Actually, this bunny is Lacy but whatever." She sighed. "Looks like your baby isn't here. I won't give up though, Lacy. Just wait a little longer." Xellis put the bunny back up her sleeve & it seemed to disappear. Rufus looked at her. "You're good at slaying demons, vampires, & the like, right? Because we've been having a problem with them & if you can help then I would help you search for this bunny thing & believe me, this world is big, my friend. You'll need all the help you can get." Xellis smirked. "I know how to handle anything. Just tell me two things. One, where did you send the letters &, two, how much are you gonna pay me?" She grinned. Rufus thought back. "If I remember right then we sent the messengers to the Crater, that's where you live, right?" The black haired girl slapped her forehead. "Yeah, but don't you know what else lives in the Crater? HELL'S MOST TORMENTED & TERRIBLE CREATURES!!! Did any of your messengers ever make it back?!" "Now that you mention it, no; oh & your pay would be quite substantial. Think around twelve to thirteen zeros behind any one digit number & you've got a deal." "Okay! I'm talking 70,000,000,000,000 gil! Yeah, that ought to keep me off the street for a night or two!" Rufus made up the contract & was about to review it but she didn't let him. Xellis yanked the scroll of paper from his grip, it was a contract & she signed in her own blood, as her custom. Red eyes glitter with happy tears. "I'LL FINALLY HAVE MONEY!!! GIL! GIL! GIL! I'LL BE ABLE TO EAT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A MONTH!!!" She hugged Rufus. "Oh, your name's Rufus, right? Aren't you a fruit?" She said, smiling sweetly. "Uh, how the fuck did you know that?! I thought I was careful not to let anyone know that!!" Xellis hugged him again. "No, you just exude gay!" She squealed, as if it was a compliment. Rufus was thinking he may have made a mistake. "Anyway, you'll get paid after each job you complete." He said, filling away the contract. "Are you in need of assistance? I mean, you aren't a novice are you?" Xellis looked slightly offended. "I've killed plenty, thank you! I don't need any help! I can kill anyone with just a paper clip, so don't worry about me, Ruffy!" She spat indignantly back at him. Rufus wished he hadn't angered her as her eyes slid to where his paper clip holder was on his desk. He didn't want a demonstration of her abilities, especially since he was the only living thing other than her in the office. He was just about to beg for mercy when his door was flattened to the floor. There, where the door had been was Sephiroth, in his black coat, pants, boots, & gloves, with his Masamune sheathed & tied to his belt. "Xellis-chama, I am here to serve you!" He yelled. Xellis ran & leapt into his arms. "You have returned to me, my dark Angel!" He exclaimed happily. Xellis giggled. "Yep, I'll never leave you." She promised. "But I've got work to do now. I've been hired by Ruffy, to kill my children of darkness who have strayed from my kingdom of shadows. It will pain me but I will get over it, especially since Ruffy's paying me 70,000,000,000,000 gil for it!" She gave him a thumbs-up. "I'll go with you, Xellis-chama. I'm bored & you know I tried to destroy the planet the last time you left me alone for too long." Now, as Xellis sets out to mow down her own children of darkness, with the moronic & insane Sephiroth at her side, what will become of the planet? It'll probably survive. maybe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xellis made her scene... we're doomed  
  
- HAHAHAHAHA! My mother had made the scene! The world will be plagued by darkness!! -  
  
Oh no you don't Blaed! Don't give her any ideas! *pulls on Blaed's lips*  
  
I have to ask myself... am I being punished for not doing what I was suppose to do...?   
  
- Ve vuve vu tu. -  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Death

Author: Since my chapter 3 is SCREWED up! I'm making a new one... GOD I HATE THIS!!   
  
Blaed: HE-HE-HE-HE! The boss is not happy  
  
Author: Shut up Blaed! I'm not in the mood for any of your crap!  
  
Blaed: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! I live to annoy!  
  
Spiral: Actually... that would be Chaos-sama's brother...  
  
Blaed: You mean someone beat me to it?!  
  
Spiral: yes, by 15 years.  
  
Blaed: DAMMIT!  
  
Author: Let's get to the fic before I KILL someone...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sweet Death  
  
It was nearly dusk, and a child played in his backyard with a toy truck. He was having so much fun he didn't noticed the lady wearing a cloak approach the gate. "Hello." The boy heard and he looked up and saw a beautiful lady smiling at him. He smiled back, then stopped, his parents told him to never talk to strangers... and she might be a vampire. But then he took another look at her, he knew vampires can't stand the light and she was too kind to be a vampire... but to be sure... "My parents told me not to talk to strangers." He told her and her smile widen "Smart of your parents... how about we introduce each other? I'm Tranquil and you are?" it was true that his parents never said anything about introducing himself to someone and someone introducing themselves to him "I'm Timmy."  
  
"Timmy... what an handsome name for an adorable child." She said and he blushed "What are you doing Timmy?" she asked kindly "I'm playing with my truck, when I grow up, I want to drive one." "What a lovely dream..." she said and he beamed "Do you like sweets Timmy?" she asked and that perked his attention "By your expression... I'll take that as a yes... all boys LOVE sweets..." she said still smiling.  
  
"What kind of sweets?" he asked suspiciously. Tranquillitatis giggled, "All the kinds you can think of, candy canes, chocolate bars of many kind, lollipops of many flavors, gum drops, lemon drops, so many delicious cupcakes, cake, different kind of ice creams you can imagine, cookies, and many many other that will make your mouth water... there's even a giant gingerbread house." She told him.  
  
All those sound so good that his stomach growled, "Where are they?" he asked "I'll take you there." He got up and walked towards the gate. He stopped, the sun was sinking and he wasn't allowed out after dark "I'm not sure... my mom doesn't want me out after dark... and it's nearly dinner time..." he told Tranquillitatis. She smiled showing some teeth "Don't worry... I'll make sure nothing gets you... and besides would you rather have sweets instead of yucky vegetable?" that got him, he agreed, he rather have junk food then eat the yucky vegetable, he open the gate "Good boy." Tranquillitatis told him, took his hand in his, and led him from his house.  
  
The boy noticed that Tranquillitatis was LEADING him towards the mansion, he stopped abruptly, and she turned to him "What's wrong Timmy?" she asked, "Why are we heading there?" he asked scared "Because that's were the sweets are..." she knelt in front of him.  
  
He clutched his silver cross fearfully "Don't you believe me? Didn't you believe me when I told you I'll keep you safe?" she asked and he did. They went into the mansion, and Timmy caught the smell of something decaying and death, he pulled on Tranquillitatis' hand "I want to go home..." he told her. She knelt in front of him again "Can't you see the other children heading up the stairs? They know that there are sweets here too and so they came... can't you see them? Can't you smell the sweets?" she asked and he shook his head.  
  
She put her hand up to the boy's face and muttered a spell and Timmy saw other children running past him, giggling, laughing, telling him to come and follow them, they headed towards the stairs. He saw some kids run down the stairs with candy, cake, cookies, or ice cream in their hands and urging him on. But the one thing that got him was the smell! The smell of cake, cookies, and many other delicious things baking! He was convinced that there were all the sweets he can eat!  
  
Tranquillitatis led him onwards towards the stairs, if she hadn't used an illusion spell on Timmy, he would have noticed the vampires up on the ceiling watching him hungrily. Once upstairs, Tranquillitatis led Timmy towards a room, he looked around the room, and the children were gone "Where is it? Where did the children go?" he asked her "Behind a secret passage. No adults knows about it... except me." A section of the wall open and she led him down to the basement.... and to his death.  
  
Again Timmy saw the children running here and there, smiling, giggling, and having a great time and he smiled too. Tranquillitatis led him through a door and into a room and he was surprised to see that Tranquillitatis was right! All the sweets he had imagine was in the room! He was so happy that at first, he didn't notice a grinning boy about his age with black hair and red eyes watching him, and then he noticed him "Hello." Timmy greeted "Hello..." the black haired boy greeted back "Did Miss. Tranquil bring you here too?" Timmy asked "No... I own this..." "You OWN the sweets?" Timmy asked with wide eyes "s..." he said smirking "... can... can I have some?" Timmy asked politely. The boy's smile widen "Of course... but first... can you take off your cross?" "Why?" Timmy asked holding it close "Your cross will... hurt me... I'm quite sensitive to them... and just seeing it hurts me. And you wouldn't worry... there ARE no vampires here..." he told Timmy.  
  
Timmy hesitated first, but then he took his cross off and looked around "Where should I put it?" "Give it to Tranquil... she'll take GOOD care of it..." Timmy did so. "Good... NOW you can have some sweets..." the boy said beaconing towards the sweets. Timmy ran towards the sweets, but as he got nearer, the sweets started disappearing. He stopped and stared at a wall "What happened to the sweets?" he asked, "I'm sorry..." Timmy turned and froze in terror, the boy wasn't standing there anymore... it was a vampire, he was tricked into coming into the vampire's lair "You want sweets Timmy?" Vincent asked licking his lips. "Well... I want some too..." and he lunge at him.  
  
Timmy's screams could be heard from deep down in the basement and throughout the mansion. Vincent dropped the lifeless body of the boy and licked his lips savoring the blood. "Hmmm... sweet death..." he murmured and turned towards Tranquillitatis. Her back was turned towards him and she cried silently, as tears streamed down her face, Vincent came up to her, wrap his arms around her and whispered into her ear "What is the matter my pet?" "That poor child... he was so polite and kind..." "And naïve..." Vincent said, "Yes... he was... he should have listen to his parents more carefully..." Vincent pulled away from her and used spiritual phantom hands to caress Tranquillitatis' skin.  
  
She shuddered and breathed rapidly "Children tend to forget what their parents tell them when they are... offered sweets..." now a spiritual phantom tongue licked her neck. "But thank you for tricking that child into coming here... I haven't had a child's blood in such a long time... you shall have a reward." He walked around her, lifted her head, bend down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and stared at the child "Rid the body in the morning... I want his parents to see his lifeless body... with what's left of his cross." "Of course my lord..." she replied and he left her. Tranquillitatis fell to her knees, her hands to her eyes, crying. And dangling from one of her hands was Timmy's silver cross...  
  
Vincent smirked as he headed for the stairs, he knew that Tranquillitatis was to sensitive towards children, but he didn't care, she was his pet and she knows how he feels about children, it was true that it has been years that he has seen his OWN child... he stopped and whispered the one name that was precious to him "Lucrecia..." he sighed and walked on, towards his lesser vampires and the sweet solitude of the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Blaed: Oooooh, Tranquil tricked a kid into going with her and into his death... evil!  
  
Spiral: Poor child...  
  
Author: Like I care... the only thing I CARE is this chapter working...  
  
Spiral: What about your ORIGINAL chapter 3?  
  
Author: I'll make it chapter 5... we'll see if IT works then...  
  
Blaed: I say that demons are doing this to you on purpose to annoy you  
  
Author: WHAT?! BLAED! Did YOU have something to do with this?  
  
Blaed: No. *runs*  
  
Author: COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID SPIRITUAL DEMON!!!  
  
Spiral: *sighs*  
  
End of Chapter 3... 


End file.
